Amor prohibido
by Kriscia
Summary: Ella, una chica mimada y caprichosa, él, un chico serio y malhumorado pero sus caminos se cruzarán de una forma poco común, principalmente por ¿una moto acuática? AU, OoC, Fic conjunto
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos otra vez...

Nuevamente yo molestando (para variar) pero como había dicho anteriormente, les traigo un intento Ichihime (que más XD), el cual espero que sea de su agrado ^^.

Disclaimer: Bleach lamentablemente no es mío sino de Tite Kubo-sama

* * *

**Amor prohibido**

-¡Hace calor! – Dijo tapándose de los rayos del sol que iluminaban sus ojos – espero que lleguen pronto

Decía una joven chica de larga cabellera naranja, ojos grisáceos, piel blanca y de cuerpo escultural, de nombre Inoue Orihime, llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, de color celeste y de tirantes, con unas sandalias con algo de tacón y que se amarraban a su pierna y un sombrero del mismo color que su vestido, había salido a dar una vuelta por la playa en lo que llegaban sus amigos, su amiga Rukia la había invitado a pasar unos días en la misma, aprovechando que la pelinaranja estaba de vacaciones, planeó unas en grupo, el cual era conformado por 4 personas, las cuales estaban incluidas la anfitriona, su viejo amigo de la infancia Renji, Orihime y uno más que la chica no conocía.

El cuarteto había quedado en verse en una playa - específicamente en una de las casas que tenía la playa - que Rukia alquiló y que era conocida por ellos, varias veces atrás la habían visitado pero no todos juntos, en lo que llegaban, Orihime decidió ir a caminar por la orilla, mirar el paisaje que la playa le ofrecía a todos sus visitantes.

Ella era hija única – después de que perdió a su hermano y madre en un accidente de transito - de un empresario famoso de la ciudad de Karakura, su nombre: Aizen Sosuke, su vida no era como muchos pensaban que lo era, estaba llena de lujos, toda clase de comodidades, siempre tenía lo que quería – al menos en lo material – pero no lo que realmente deseaba.

A pesar de tenerlo todo, nunca tuvo la atención de su padre, él siempre estaba ocupado con las cosas de su empresa, después de la muerte de su madre e hijo cuando aún era muy joven, Aizen se enfocó en su empresa, en salir adelante para poder darle todo a su hija pero nunca imaginó que comparado con lo que ella necesitaba realmente, nunca le había dado nada.

A la pelinaranja se le dificultaba tener alguna relación de amistad por las secuelas de su infancia, cuando era niña, en ocasiones, le costaba trabajo hacer amigos porque o los demás sabían que era la hija de un empresario y no querían tener problemas o su padre siempre estaba viajando y cuando creía que por fin podría hacerse de un amigo o amiga, su padre emprendía nuevamente su viaje de negocios junto a ella.

Ahora que había crecido, aparentaba ser alguien distraída, mimada y caprichosa pero en el fondo era, a veces algo seria – en ciertas ocasiones - pero siempre tranquila aunque últimamente después de que su padre le dijo que ella pronto sería la próxima encargada de dirigir su empresa, lo era aún más pero siempre tratando de ocultarlo, a su edad, conocía lo que implicaba hacerse cargo de la misma, su padre le dijo que sería bueno que trabajara con él tiempo atrás, para que fuera ganando experiencia y se familiarizara con los asuntos de la misma para que al momento de tomar el mando, supiera bien cómo hacer las cosas.

Caminó de regreso a la casa a ver si ya habían llegado, era una casa pequeña, tenía una sala, cocina con un desayunador como límite entre la cocina y la sala, en la parte de arriba, estaba el baño y 2 cuartos, cada uno con un camarote, cuando entró, supo que no había nadie porque no habían peleas, Orihime ya tenía un tiempo de conocer a Rukia y a Renji y se podía decir que los conocía bien, sabía que aunque ellos fueran viejos amigos desde la niñez, siempre se la pasaban peleando entre ellos, por eso fue fácil saber que la casa estaba vacía.

Se acordó que alguien más había sido invitado a las vacaciones por lo que fue a ver si ese alguien estaba en la casa, subió las escaleras y se fue a ver en los cuartos, abrió la puerta de en frente al cuarto que siempre ocupaban ella y Rukia y vio una maleta cerca de la cama, pensó que podría ser de esa otra persona porque Rukia y Renji llegaban juntos, sin darle mucha importancia se fue a su cuarto a ponerse su traje de baño de color amarillo de dos piezas junto con una de esas telas que se ponen el las caderas y se amarran a un lado de la misma, simulando una especie de enagua y una pequeña cartera junto con su celular que tenía una laga tira para poder ponérsela en su cuello.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, su celular sonó y señalaba el número de su amiga, llamaba para decirle que llegarían más tarde por culpa de un pequeño percance – a Renji se le había olvidado echarle gasolina al auto por lo que se quedaron varados -, luego de que colgó, pensó que tendría tiempo para irse a dar una vuelta más pero iría a donde estaban ciertos comercios ahí mismo en la zona.

Caminó un tiempo hasta que llegó a su destino, un boulevard, lleno de muchos locales, heladerías, centros de comidas, un cajero automático, discotecas, tiendas de ropa, souvenir, alquileres de bicicletas, motos acuáticas…, en fin, era un lugar al cual se tenían muchas opciones para entretenerse por un buen rato.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la heladería, se pidió uno grande ya que el calor aumentaba, se lo comía lentamente para poder disfrutarlo mejor, cuando terminó, esperó a que se le bajara el helado por aquello de un calambre aunque sólo fue un helado, al tiempo, se encaminó directo hacia la tienda de motos acuáticas, aunque nunca en su vida había manejado una, se atrevió a hacerlo ya que creía que no sería algo complicado.

-Buenas tardes señor

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar señorita? – respondió un hombre de rubia cabellera la cual era cubierta un por sombrero de rayas verdes con blanco, quien vestía un traje verde y holgado junto con unas sandalias de madera, quien estaba limpiando una de las ventanas de la tienda

-Me gustaría rentar una de esas – dijo señalando la única moto que se veía

-Claro que sí, está de suerte, esa es la última que nos queda – señalando una de color negra en la parte inferior y rojo oscuro en la parte superior

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Serían $20

-Bien – buscando en su pequeña cartera su tarjeta de crédito - ¿aceptan tarjetas de crédito?

-Lo sentimos señorita pero sólo aceptamos efectivo

-Pero no tengo efectivo

-¿Por qué no va al cajero que se encuentra en las afueras del boulevard?

Ella quería montarse y andar en una, así que un impedimento como el efectivo no iba a lograr que lo dejara pasar, sin mucho ánimo, se fue en busca de ese bendito cajero automático.

-No puedo creer que no acepten tarjetas de crédito, ¿Qué clase de negocio no lo hace? – A regañadientes caminaba directo al cajero – no puede ser… - se dijo para sí misma al ver que a las afueras del mismo había una larga fila y que al parecer, le iba a tomar un tiempo en obtener ese dinero

Sin más opciones, no tuvo de otra que hacer también la fila y esperar su turno, los minutos quedaban atrás al igual que su paciencia, ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera que estar esperando tanto por un poco de dinero cuando siempre lo tenía a la mano?, el calor aumentaba al igual que su desesperación, después de unos minutos de auto control, por fin llegó su turno.

-_Ya era hora_ – se decía internamente

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

_-¿Por qué se tardarán tanto?_ – se preguntaba Ichigo un poco malhumorado, un joven de cuerpo bien formado, singular cabello naranja, ojos color café oscuro, piel blanca, que usaba una camisa sin mangas de color blanca con una pantaloneta de color azul y unas sandalias, quien se dirigía a la misma tienda de motos acuáticas a la que había ido anteriormente la pelinaranja – conociéndolos, se atrasaron con algo, lo cual no me extraña pero me pregunto quien será esa otra persona que invitaron… por lo visto ya llegó… ya que… será mejor que pierda algo de tiempo en lo que llegan – resignado entró a la tienda – Urahara-san ¿estas ahí?

-Kurosaki-san, qué sorpresa verte por estos rumbos, hace tiempo que no te veía

-Si, hasta que por fin me tomé unas vacaciones, ¿aún te quedan motos?

-Que forma la tuya de saludar, veo que a pesar del tiempo, no cambias…

-Como sea… ¿tienes?

-Bueno, si pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me queda sólo una

-Sólo planeo utilizar una – recalcando lo que creía obvio

-Lo sé pero una joven vino por esa misma

-¿Entonces no tienes? – un poco ofuscado porque el rubio le daba muchas vueltas al asunto

-No exactamente, lo que pasa es que ella vino a preguntar por ella pero no tenía efectivo y le dije que fuera por él al cajero y que regresara y se la daría – explicó tomando la llave de la moto y enseñándosela

-Mal por ella, me la llevo – sin más, le arrebató la llave al dueño de la tienda dejándole el dinero sobre el mostrador

-Pero Kurosaki-san…

-Nos vemos más tarde

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Luego de tener el papel moneda en sus manos, se regresó hasta la tienda, buscando con la mirada al señor que la había atendido anteriormente, cuando lo encontró, rápidamente se dirigió a él.

-Listo señor, aquí tengo el dinero – con alegría le mostraba los billetes esperando que el señor le entregara lo que tenía que usar

-Señorita, lo siento pero se le adelantaron

-¿QUE? – exclamó ella al escuchar la noticia

-¿Ve a ese joven de ahí? – Señalando al chico de cabellos naranja quien se terminaba de quitar su camisa – se acaba de llevar la última que nos quedaba

-Pero yo…

-En verdad lo lamento pero ¿Por qué no espera a que se desocupe alguna otra? No deben de tardar en regresar una – le decía le hombre en tono amable quien regresaba a continuar con sus labores dejando a Orihime algo perpleja

-Todo lo que esperé para tener el dinero y ahora ¿no hay ni una moto? – Pensaba algo derrotada – no, esa moto tiene que ser mía

Con esa idea fija en mente, se dirigió a ese chico que le había quitado "su" moto, si era necesario darle el doble de lo que había gastado por ella, se lo daría pero Orihime no se quedaría sin la moto, una vez cerca de él, tomó aire para tranquilizarse y poder hablar con el chico.

-Disculpa – en tono serio o más bien simulándolo, esperando a que le respondiera, Ichigo simplemente se volteó a ver quien lo llamaba

-¿Si?

Cuando Ichigo se volteó y luego se levantó, estaba sin camisa, dejando ver su bien formado torso, Orihime al verlo, se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, apreciar una escultura como esa, no es cosa de todos los días, se sonrojó un poco ya que el chico era muy apuesto pero reaccionó rápidamente.

-L-Lamento molestar pero esa es mi moto – habló con una sonrisa simulando ahora tranquilidad y tal afirmación dejó al chico extrañado

-¿Perdón?

-Que esa es mi moto, yo la pedí antes que tú

-Pero yo la pagué primero – volviendo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Orihime llegara

-Entonces, te daré el doble de lo que pagaste por ella

-No – poniéndose el chaleco salvavidas

-¿El triple?

-No

-Cinco veces más

-Te dije que no – montándose ya listo para irse a dar una vuelta – espera a que alguien más desocupe alguna – encendiéndola

-Pero yo…- no pudo continuar porque Ichigo la interrumpió

-Adiós – yéndose a hacer su recorrido por el mar dejando a la chica perpleja por ese acto

-¡UYSH! – exclamó ella al verlo alejarse del sitio - ¡TONTO! – gritó ya desesperada, se dio la vuelta y se fue a la tienda a esperar que alguna moto se desocupara, definitivamente ella no se iba a quedar sin su moto

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Ya algo alejado de la orilla, conducía tranquilamente, pensando en esa extraña chica quien le había reclamado la moto.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? ¿A quien se le ocurre reclamar una moto? Que tontería – se decía en voz alta para luego acelerar

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Sin más opción que esperar, estaba sentada algo malhumorada, cruzada de manos y piernas, la cual movía la que tenía encima de la otra en forma de desesperación, parecía ser que hoy no era su día de suerte, primero, tener que esperar a Rukia y Renji hasta quien sabe qué hora, segundo, tener que hacer y esperar en una larga fila para un poco de dinero y tercero, un chico serio, malhumorado y nada amable le quitaba "su" moto acuática, sólo esperaba que no hubiera un cuarto punto para agregarle a su lista.

En lo que seguía pensando, Urahara venía entrando, en busca de su cliente, la cual había estado esperando largo tiempo.

-Señorita, veo que sigue aquí

-Por supuesto, estoy esperando por **mi** moto – todavía malhumorada y enfocando el pronombre posesivo

-Le tengo buenas noticias, ya tenemos motos desocupadas, así que cuando guste puede escoger la que quiera

-Está bien, vamos – cambiando totalmente su expresión de enojo por una enorme sonrisa y levantándose de su asiento en busca de la moto

Ya en las afueras de la tienda, cerca de un mini muelle en el cual se encontraban varias motos que estaban amarradas a la estructura de madera, Orihime caminaba para ver cual usaría, como todas eran casi iguales, no le dio mucha importancia en qué tenían de especial cada una, de todas formas, todas tenían la misma función.

-Bien, ¿Cuál le gusta?

-Cualquiera está bien para mí señor – alegre le contestó

-¿Qué le parece ésta? – caminando hacia la que tenía pensado mostrarle, una de color blanco con líneas moradas por todo lo largo de la misma

-Esa está bien, aquí tiene – entregándole el papel moneda - muchas gracias - sonriéndole

-Estamos para servirle – entregándole la llave de la moto – no olvide ponerse el chaleco salvavidas

-Lo haré – mirando el chaleco amarillo que colgaba de la manivela - ¿puedo pedirle un favor? – volteando a verlo

-Si, dígame

-¿Podría cuidarme esto?– quitándose su cartera - No quiero que se me moje extendiéndosela

-De acuerdo, yo mismo me encargo de su cartera señorita – tomándola

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor…

-Soy Kisuke Urahara

-Se lo agradezco mucho Urahara-san, soy Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto – extendiéndole la mano

-El gusto es todo mío Inoue-san

-Llámeme Orihime por favor

-Muy bien Orihime-san

-Nos vemos más tarde, adiós – encaminándose a la moto

-Tenga cuidado

Urahara sólo se le quedó mirando para después, irse a atender su tienda.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué tan difícil será manejar una de éstas? – se decía para si misma después de haberse puesto su chaleco con las manos en la cadera – bien Orihime, ¡averígualo!

Ya, cuando creía que estaba completamente lista, se montó, aparentemente vio que la cosa no era tan difícil, una vez le habían dicho que es fácil manejar una de esas pero una cosa era la teoría y otra era la practica, sin más tiempo que perder, introdujo la llave y la giró, una vez encendida, se emocionó para luego comenzar a girar poco a poco el acelerador pero se le pasó la mano por lo que salió a toda velocidad.

Después de varios intentos por mantenerla en dirección, con dificultad lo lograba sólo que la manivela se le iba de un lado para otro aunque eso no fue ningún impedimento, a como podía, manejaba tranquilamente, por temor a que algo saliera mal, iba despacio, sentía la brisa tocar su rostro, una brisa suave y cálida, parecía ser que al fin le llegó el momento de un poco de paz.

Ichigo iba manejando cerca de ahí, él a comparación de ella, si sabía cómo manejar una moto por lo que iba a gran velocidad, no prestaba atención de quien pudiera estar por ahí, sólo le interesaba "relajarse" un poco, a veces necesitaba algo de adrenalina por lo que aumentó la velocidad, poco a poco se acercaba a Orihime quien iba tranquila en su propio mundo pero ni cuenta se dio, además, sólo la había visto una vez, por lo que no tendría que importarle.

En una de esas, le pasó muy cerca de ella a gran velocidad por lo que al llegar al punto en que estaba la chica, el agua la salpicó casi completamente, haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

-¡OYE! – gritó al ver parar quien la había mojado

-Lo siento – fue la respuesta del chico al saber que había bañado a alguien pero esa respuesta no había sido suficiente para Orihime, así que decidió seguirlo hasta que él se disculpara como era debido, aumentó la velocidad aunque no supiera manejar a la misma velocidad que iba él pero el enojo le nublaba la razón

-¡OYE, ESPERA! – decía la chica a pocos metros detrás de él

Ichigo seguía su camino normalmente pero a lo lejos escuchó que alguien gritaba porque eso era exactamente lo que hacia Orihime tratando de que él se detuviera.

-Pero qué demonios… - él se giró a ver quien era, al ver que era la misma chica de hacía rato, se detuvo para ver que era lo que quería esta vez

Orihime al ver que bajaba la velocidad, también lo hacía ella. Una vez en frente, era momento de aclarar las cosas.

-Ahora ¿Qué quieres? – preguntaba Ichigo molesto por haberle interrumpido su recorrido

-Que te disculpes – habló directamente Orihime

-¿Qué me disculpe? ¿De qué?

-Me mojaste, deberías tener más cuidado ¿sabías?

-Ya dije que lo siento cuando lo hice

-No es suficiente – con las manos en la cadera

-¿Sólo para eso viniste?

-Por supuesto que si, ¿no lo vas a hacer?

-No me molestes - dijo emprendiendo de nuevo su recorrido a toda velocidad

-¡ESPERA! – llamaba la pelinaranja al ver que la habían ignorado, viendo que él no se iba a detener, comenzó a seguirlo a toda velocidad también

Ichigo como había arrancado a gran velocidad, iba muy por delante de la chica pero ella por su enojo, arrancó a toda sin importar que no supiera manejar bien una de esas, en poco tiempo, ya lograba alcanzarlo, Ichigo escuchó un motor acercarse por lo que nuevamente bajó la velocidad, ella hacía lo mismo, bajó en gran parte la velocidad pero no del todo, por lo que una vez cerca, trató de hacerlo del todo pero no podía.

-¡CUIDADO! – Le gritaba ella al ver que estaban cerca - ¡QUITATE DEL CAMINO!

-¡MALDICION! – exclamó él al verla muy cerca

Él al ver que no frenaba, trató de quitarse del camino pero no lo logró, haciendo que ambas motos chocaran entre sí, tirando a los dos chicos al mar.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas? – dijo él una vez que se asomó después de haber caído al mar, más molesto de lo que ya estaba, gritó sin importarle que le hablaba a una chica

-Te dije que te quitaras del camino antes de que chocáramos

-Lo dijiste a pocos metros de que lo hicieras, ¿Cómo esperabas que me quitara del medio?

-Eso debiste… mejor olvídalo, no tiene caso hablar contigo – dijo Orihime dispuesta a irse del lugar quien buscaba la manera de subirse a la moto olvidando la disculpa que él le debía

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al ver que se iba

-Dije que me voy – ahora montada en la moto lista para arrancar, sin más que agregar a la "conversación" se fue como si nada, conduciendo de manera torpe, después de que la razón le regresó, dejando a Ichigo desconcertado por lo ocurrido, ser perseguido por una loca por haberla mojado, luego chocar y por último discutir para luego que ella se fuera sin más, no era para menos.

Al ver que todo había quedado sin solución, prefirió no darle importancia, se subió a la moto y emprendió una vez más su travesía.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Cuando por fin llegó a la orilla, dejó la moto cerca del muelle en el que se encontraba la tienda y se fue a buscar su cartera para irse de regreso a la casa.

-¿Urahara-san? – llamó entrando a la tienda esperando que el mencionado apareciera

-¡Orihime-san! Que bueno verte de nuevo ¿te divertiste?

-Si, digamos que si exceptuando un pequeño inconveniente pero lo disfruté mucho

-Me alegra saber eso, supongo que viniste por tu cartera ¿verdad?

-Si, así es

-En seguida regreso con ella – dándose la vuelta para ir a buscar el objeto, después de encontrarla… - ¡y aquí está! – dijo animado el rubio con cartera en mano mostrándosela

-Muchas gracias Urahara-san

-Espero que vuelvas pronto Orihime-san – extendiéndole la pertenencia

-Lo haré – tomándola – hasta pronto

Cuando por fin tuvo su cartera en mano, se dirigió ahora a la casa, el mal humor de hacía un rato ya se le estaba pasando, sólo quería no volverse a encontrar con ese chico y poder disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

Ya atardecía, por lo que la luz del sol era cada vez más nula, en frente de la casa, notó que las luces estaban encendidas y escuchó ruido, sabía que ya Rukia y Renji habían llegado, cuando entró, los saludó y habló con ellos por unos instantes, ese par le preguntó que si sabía algo de la otra persona pero ella lo negó, así que se fue a dar un baño.

-Los dejo, iré a darme un baño a ver si puedo quitarme toda esta arena

-Muy bien, no te tardes, dentro de poco estará la cena – le dijo Rukia, una chica de pequeña estatura, ojos violáceos, de piel blanca, cabello negro y que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, llevaba puesto un short de color negro con una blusa de color gris sin mangas y con unas sandalias altas

-Lo dices como si tú estuvieras haciendo la cena – le reclamaba un alto pelirrojo, de tez blanca con ciertos tatuajes por su cuerpo, de ojos oscuros, de nombre Renji Abarai, quien vestía una pantaloneta café con una camisa de manga corta de color verde con tenis blancas y con un delantal de color lila con una flor en la esquina inferior izquierda del mismo con unos guantes de cocina que sostenía una olla

-Te estoy ayudando – dijo vuelta y con las manos en la cadera

-Si como no…

Orihime sólo se le formó una gota en su frente por la situación entre los dos, al parecer, cada vez se llevaban mejor, prefirió dejarlos solos en su conversación e irse por ese baño que la esperaba.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Después de haber estado un buen tiempo en el mar, Ichigo regresaba a la casa, con el mismo semblante serio que lo caracterizaba sin dejar de lado su inseparable ceño fruncido el cual tomó más fuerza ese mismo día por lo ocurrido con esa extraña chica que el decía.

La idea de poder descansar tranquilamente lograba que el ceño se aminorara, tenía hambre pero un olor saliendo de la casa llamó su atención, como su estómago le reclamaba algo de comida, dejó de lado aquel suceso y entró a la casa.

-Por fin llegas Ichigo – fue el saludo de bienvenida que le daba Renji quien estaba a punto de comenzar a servir

-Sigues siendo todo un desastre Ichigo – fue el recibimiento de Rukia quien ya estaba sentada a la mesa

-No molestes, no estoy de humor para tus bromas

-Nunca lo estás que es otra cosa

-Je, por lo visto no tuviste un buen día

-No, no lo tuve – cerrando la puerta – una loca me lo arruinó

-¿Una loca? – dijeron al unísono Rukia y Renji

Por otro lado…, Orihime estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras después de haber tomado su preciado baño, traía un short celeste con una blusa de tirantes rosado pastel y unas sandalias con una toalla sobre su cabeza pero no había notado que tenían más compañía.

-Que bien huele – comentaba en lo que bajaba las escaleras

Ichigo simplemente se quedó mirando a esa chica, al parecer la voz se le hacía algo conocida pero no recordaba en donde.

-Justo a tiempo Orihime, ya estamos todos así que podemos comenzar – decía una animada Rukia esperando que Renji sirviera – bien, creo que es momento de las presentaciones - pero en lo que Orihime se descubría la cabeza notó al chico, causándole una gran impresión tanto a ella como a él

-Díganme que esto es una broma – decía Ichigo no muy a gusto con la chica una vez que la vio bien

-No puede ser cierto – comentó ella de igual manera

Los dos se quedaron mirándose entre ellos asimilando el momento, pensando el lo que serían de sus vacaciones ¿juntos?

* * *

Bueno la idea me salió - milagrosamente - de un paseo a la playa y pues quise aprovecharla lo más que se pueda... así que, es todo, de ustedes depende de si lo continúo o mejor busco otra forma de evadir responabilidades...

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, críticas, ideas las cuales siempre son bienvenidas, zapatos, fresas, moras... (hay que ser originales ¿ok? XD)

Sin más que agregar, que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí, mi amiga Ehime y yo, les traemos el siguiente capítulo de la historia, la cual esperamos que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach. . . Tite Kubo . . .

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Renji y Rukia se miraron entre ellos, confundidos por lo que pasaba entre el par naranja, se preguntaba, el por qué de la reacción de esos dos.

-Momento – exclamó Rukia – acaso ¿ustedes dos se conocen?

-Lamentablemente – dijo Ichigo mirando de lado

-Si – imitándolo, ninguno de los dos querían verse las caras después de lo sucedido

-Pero ¿Cómo? – interrogaba Renji dejando de lado la comida que acababa de servir

-Ella es de la que les hablé

-¿La loca que te arruinó el día? – dijo Renji inocentemente

-Oye – exclamó Orihime un poco ofendida, Ichigo sólo rió en lo que se iba a sentar a la mesa

-Lo siento Orihime-san – se disculpaba el pelirrojo

-Si, esa misma – tomando asiento

-Yo no te arruiné el día, tú me lo arruinaste a mí quitándome mi moto

-No era tu moto, era de quien la tomara primero y yo lo hice

-_Esto va a ser interesante_ – pensaba para sí Rukia apoyada en sus dos manos viendo la forma tan peculiar de conocerse de esos dos

-Oye Rukia, ¿no deberíamos intervenir? – preguntaba Renji en voz baja y un poco nervioso ya que la situación se estaba poniendo un poco densa

-Espera sólo un poco

-Pero yo se la pedí primero a Urahara-san, sólo fui por el dinero

-Mal por tí - tomando un poco de la comida que había en la mesa servida

-Eres un grosero

-Tú no eres una miel que digamos

-Muy bien, es suficiente – dijo la pequeña poniéndose en pie intentando poner orden en el lugar – veo que ya se conocen pero no como debería, por aquello…Ichigo, Orihime, Orihime, Ichigo, ahora si vamos a comer – con una sonrisa ya que estaba esperando la comida desde que habían llegado

-Lo siento Rukia-san, Renji-san pero ya se me quitaron las ganas de comer, mejor me voy a la habitación – dándose la vuelta para irse

-Pero Orihime… - decía Rukia antes de que Ichigo la interrumpiera

-Mejor, más comida para mí – comentaba el pelinaranja sirviéndose la comida

-¡Ichigo! – dijeron al mismo tiempo el otro par, Orihime simplemente lo volteó a ver de mala manera y subió las escaleras para encerrarse un tiempo en lo que asimilaba todo

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, el par viendo a Ichigo, la forma en cómo se había comportado, de verdad que ese día estaba con peor humor que el de costumbre y él, comenzó a comer en silencio, no quería escuchar comentario alguno de la situación de hacía unos momentos.

-No puedo creer que te hayas comportado de esa manera con ella – era el turno de Renji quien tomaba asiento al lado de su vieja amiga

-Es cierto Ichigo, eres grosero con ciertas personas pero no tanto

-No quiero escuchar sermones, déjenme comer en paz ¿quieren?

Sabiendo que Ichigo era de un temperamento difícil, prefirieron dejarlo así por ahora, talvez al día siguiente, intentarían saber qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos realmente.

Una vez que los tres terminaron de cenar, el otro par se haría cargo de levantar la mesa, mientras que Ichigo se fue a dar un baño, para ver si lograba tranquilizarse, aún no se hacía la idea de tener que convivir con aquella chica, no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos el pasar sus vacaciones con una loca.

Por otra parte, Orihime se encontraba acostada en el camarote de abajo, se quedó pensando en ese chico tan grosero con el que tendría que convivir pero sus pensamientos quedaron de lado por culpa de su estómago quien le ofrecía todo un concierto, a pesar de que había dicho que no iba a comer, no pensó que le iban a reclamar pero después de todo un día sin probar un bocado decente, ¿cómo no?

Ya era algo tarde, por lo que el otro par, después de haber recogido la mesa y lavado los platos, se fueron a descansar, Rukia se fue a su cuarto, el cual compartía con la pelinaranja y Renji con el otro, cuando la pequeña entró, comenzó a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas a Orihime, del por qué el comportamiento de ambos para con el otro, luego de que ella le explicó cómo pasaron las cosas, a Rukia no le extrañó el comportamiento de ambos, sólo se echó a reír de lo sucedido.

Después de que conversaron, se fueron a dormir, en la madrugada, Orihime se había despertado, no lograba conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas de un lado a otro con cuidado de no despertar a su amiga, aún seguía intentando ignorar a su estómago pero él no se daba por vencido por lo que terminó ganando la lucha, sin más que hacer, se levantó para ir en busca de algo para comer, con sumo cuidado salió de la habitación para irse a la cocina a ver qué encontraba para comer, esperando que le hubieran dejado algo de la cena.

A oscuras, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina pero en el trayecto, se golpeó con una mesita que había al dar la vuelta a las escaleras, esperando que el accidente no causara mucho ruido como para despertar a los demás, caminó directamente al refrigerador a ver que contenía pero lo vio casi vacío, sólo había una caja de jugo de naranja, un par de tomates, huevos y una que otra cosa que no lo veía como posible merienda, siguió buscando a ver que más encontraba, buscó en la alacena pero nada, lo único que encontró fue una polilla y otras cosas más pero que no llamaban la atención del estómago, ya resignada, cerró la puerta del mueble y se disponía a regresar a dormir hasta que alguien la asustó.

-Está en el microondas – dijo Ichigo quien se había mantenido en silencio sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando lo ocurrido, él tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño por lo que se fue a la sala, a hacer quien sabe qué cosa, ante tales palabras, Orihime pegó un pequeño grito por el susto, cuando logró tranquilizarse, encendió la luz de la cocina, tenía una leve sospecha de quien era pero mejor confirmarlo

-Me asustaste – una vez que encendió la luz

-Lo sé, por eso gritaste – resaltando lo obvio, él estaba recostado en el sillón, con la cabeza hacia atrás – Renji te dejó la cena en el microondas – con un tono más tranquilo al que había utilizado en la noche pero algo serio a la vez

Ante esas palabras, se fue a revisar a dicho lugar, al abrirlo, vio su cena, tanta era su hambre que al mirarla, la veía con brillo en el plato, contenta porque Renji le había guardado aunque fuera un poco de la cena, sin dudarlo dos veces, la puso a calentar, en lo que ésta lo hacia, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, contando los pocos segundos que quedaban, una vez que se terminó la cuenta regresiva, casi sin esperar a que se terminara, abrió el electrodoméstico, buscó unos cubiertos y lista, se fue a la mesa a comerse su preciada cena, se tomó su tiempo en comerla ya que quería saborearla lo más que se podía, sentía como si ese fuera su primer plato de comida en mucho tiempo.

-Estuvo delicioso – una vez que terminó de comérsela – Renji-san fue muy amable en guardarme un poco, luego se lo agradeceré – haciéndose para atrás en la misma silla – gracias chico serio – le decía a Ichigo, sabía que se refería a él

-Olvídalo

Orihime había estado pensando en lo sucedido el la playa, sabía que había sido algo grosera e injusta con él pero él también lo había sido con ella, no quería tener problemas en sus vacaciones, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era intentar las pases y tratar de comenzar de nuevo.

-O-Oye, sé que fui algo injusta contigo, por eso, lamento lo sucedido en la playa

-Que lo olvides – sin siquiera mirarla, aún mantenía su cabeza hacia atrás, a ella sólo se le resaltó una vena en la frente

Orihime arrugó su ceño, al parecer su pensamiento de que él era un grosero no iba a cambiar, viendo que ella se había dignado a dar el primer paso para poder comenzar de nuevo y él simplemente le daba a entender que la ignoraba, nuevamente ofendida, se levantó, dejó el plato en el fregadero, apagó la luz y se fue a dormir sin decir palabra alguna, él simplemente la veía irse.

-Si que es rara – se dijo en voz baja en lo que ella desaparecía al dar vuelta en la escalera

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

A la mañana siguiente, todavía era algo temprano, Ichigo, Rukia y Renji se encontraban desayunando, Orihime por otro lado seguía "durmiendo" o al menos eso era lo que creía el trío, después de haberse levantado en la madrugada por un "bocadillo" por culpa de su estómago quien le reclamó y por Ichigo también, simplemente no le gustaba para nada la actitud del chico.

-Espero que ya estés mejor Ichigo – comentaba Renji tomando su jugo de naranja

-Si, no quiero tener que pasar las vacaciones como referee entre ustedes dos – proseguía Rukia antes de continuar con su desayuno

-Todo depende de ella – Ichigo llevándose su taza con café a la boca

-Pensé que esto iba a ser divertido pero veo que me equivoqué – continuaba Rukia – nunca imaginé que ustedes se llevarían así

-Mala combinación, una naranja algo dulce y la otra agria – Renji realzando la última parte, Ichigo simplemente lo volteó a ver de mala gana sabiendo que se refería a él

-Cállate Renji

-Puede que esto sea algo imposible entre ustedes pero por qué no intentan llevarse bien, digo, Orihime es una buena chica y tú al menos podrías comportarte bien con ella – continuaba el pelirrojo, esas palabras hicieron recordar la disculpa que le había ofrecido Orihime, la cual él rechazó indirectamente

-Si Ichigo, no creo que sea tan difícil para ti

-Está bien, lo voy a intentar ¿contentos?

-Eso esperamos – finalizó Renji entrecerrando los ojos, le costaba trabajo que Ichigo pudiera llegar a llevarse bien con una chica la cual le había hecho un día terrible para él

En eso, Orihime venía bajando las escaleras, con una expresión más relajada, después de haberse bañado, antes de bajar.

-Buenos días – dijo al finalizar la bajada

-Buenos días – le respondió el trío, Orihime no se esperaba que Ichigo le contestara, ya se había hecho la idea de que él no le dirigiría la palabra en todo el tiempo en que estuvieran en la playa

-¿Pudiste dormir? – preguntaba Rukia sin quitarle la mirada de encima en lo que ella se sentaba en el único asiento libre en la mesa: al lado de Ichigo – digo ¿por fin tu estómago te dejó dormir? – dicha pregunta hizo que la pelinaranja se pusiera colorada

-S-Si, si p-pude dormir – apenada

-¿Encontraste algo de comer? – Continuaba Rukia interrogándola – sé que te levantaste a ver si había algo, tu estómago no dejó de sonar en toda la noche

-Por lo visto si lo encontró – respondió Renji en lugar de ella revisando el microondas y notando que no estaba el plato que había guardado

-¿L-Lo escuchaste? – más roja de lo que ya estaba, Rukia sólo asintió y a Ichigo se le dibujó una mini sonrisa por lo que ocurría

-¿Vas a desayunar? – Preguntaba Renji – sólo hay unas tostadas, café y jugo de naranja – señalando el menú

-Está bien – ya sin más que esperar

-¿Iremos hoy de compras? – Rukia hizo una pregunta general

-Pues si, ¿no habíamos quedado en eso? – respondía Renji recordándole

-Por lo visto ya planearon todas las vacaciones ustedes dos, dejándonos de lado – comentaba Ichigo quien se terminaba de tomar su café y refiriéndose en eso último a él y a Orihime

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… - trataba de decir Renji pero no lo lograba

-Olvídalo – levantándose de su asiento – me voy a dar un baño en lo que ella desayuna

-No te tardes, pronto nos iremos de compras – decía Rukia en lo que él subía – parece ser que ya está más tranquilo

-Si, es verdad, esperemos que continúe así

Orihime sólo los veía hablar entre ellos, ella no podía comentar mucho porque realmente no lo conocía bien pero no pudo controlar su deseo de preguntar.

-Él… ¿siempre es así? – cuestionaba la pelinaranja antes de darle un mordisco a su tostada

-Si te refieres a su mal genio… si – respondió Renji quien tomaba nuevamente asiento

-Al principio puede parecerte grosero y raro pero con el tiempo te acostumbras – proseguía Rukia

-Ya veo…- finalizó Orihime para poder terminarse su desayuno, no quería ser la causa de un atraso, cuando lo hizo, ella misma se encargó de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, aunque el pelirrojo le dijo que él lo haría, Orihime lo hizo de todas formas, así que en lo que ella terminaba, le daba tiempo a Ichigo de que se tomara su baño.

Por otro lado, Ichigo casi finalizaba su baño, se había quedado pensando en lo que le dijeron sus dos amigos, que era mejor tratar de llevarse o al menos de mantener la fiesta en paz entre ellos dos.

-Tienen razón, será mejor que me tranquilice, no quiero estresarme más de lo que ya estoy, al menos haré el intento – ya cerrando la llave

Cuando tanto Ichigo como Orihime terminaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, todos recogieron las cosas que podrían necesitar para irse de compras, una vez todos listos, salieron de la casa y se fueron al parqueo, donde se encontraba el auto de Renji, una vez divisado, se subieron, Ichigo en el asiento del copiloto y las dos mujeres atrás.

Llegando al supermercado, Renji estacionó el auto y los cuatro se adentraron al establecimiento, Ichigo sería el encargado de empujar el carrito, los deliberarían de lo que llevarían para su estadía en el lugar.

Por lo que se veía, Rukia y Renji serían los encargados de ver que llevarían, Orihime e Ichigo simplemente los veía discutir porque uno quería una cosa pero al otro no le parecía la idea, sólo en casos extremos, le pedían la opinión al par naranja aunque a Ichigo no le interesaba mucho lo que llevarían, Orihime sólo se reía de ellos, en alguna que otra ocasión los otros dos daban una sugerencia la cual era tomada en cuenta al final.

Una hora después de compras, por fin terminaron con las mismas, empacaron y se fueron de regreso a la casa. Orihime hacía todo lo posible por no dirigirle la palabra a Ichigo, ya sabía cómo se ponía si se le molestaba, por eso trataba de mantenerse alejada, Ichigo sentía la distancia pero prefirió dejar el asunto como estaba.

Rukia sabía que ellos dos podían llevarse mejor, por lo que tenía pensado en que por lo menos se dirigieran la palabra, sin pensarlo dos veces, les pidió a ellos que si podrían encargarse de guardar las cosas, con la escusa de que acompañaría a Renji a dejar el auto hasta el estacionamiento, los dos pelinaranjas no tuvieron de otra más que aceptar la petición de la pequeña, por lo que una vez ellos lo hicieron, se fue en busca de Renji, esperando que su improvisado plan funcionase.

Comenzaron a guardar las cosas en silencio, en eso, Orihime cargaba una de las bolsas, estaba lista para comenzar a acomodar las cosas en su lugar, tranquila se dirigía a la alacena pero no se esperaba encontrarse con alguien en el momento en que abría la puerta, si, nada más y nada menos que con una pequeña cucaracha que se encontraba escondida en el mueble. Al momento de verla, pegó un gran grito, al intentar alejarse, se enredó en su propio paso, cayendo sentada pero haciéndose para atrás, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Ichigo simplemente fue a ver qué era el alboroto que había, cuando llegó a la cocina, la encontró en el suelo, haciendo el intento de pegarle a algo con su sandalia pero no lograba atinarle pues, aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Está muerta?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La cucaracha

-¿Cuál?

-La… la que está ahí – logró señalar bien el lugar, Ichigo, con una gota en su frente y una ceja arqueada la miró y luego miró el lugar que señalaba, se fue a ver si era verdad que había una cucaracha, abrió la puerta y vio a la pequeña, al verla, sacó una risa de burla por lo que pasaba, en verdad que era rara para él, Orihime sólo veía si podía atraparla o matarla todavía en el suelo

-¿Te refieres a esta? - Ichigo, quien sabe cómo, logró tomarla de una de las patas para mostrársela

-¿Q-Que haces?

-Nada, sólo la saco de aquí – mirando a la cucaracha para luego mirarla a ella

-Entonces sácala ya – mirando al chico pero en eso volvió su mirada al insecto el cual se movió más de la cuenta, logrando asustarla – más de lo que ya estaba –

Orihime gritó nuevamente haciéndose más para atrás y lanzando la otra sandalia que tenía, creyendo que lograría darle al insecto pero erró, sólo logró darle a Ichigo en su pecho, haciendo que él soltara a la pequeña, la cual cayó cerca de Orihime, ella al verla correr hacia donde estaba su persona, se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo para la sala.

Ichigo ante tal altercado, frunció su ceño, haciendo mala cara por el golpe que se ganó por no haberse deshecho de la cucaracha antes, miró a Orihime quien aún se veía nerviosa, en espera de algo.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátala! – haciéndole una seña con la mano de que fuera a hacerlo

-Ya se fue – regresando algo molesto a continuar con lo que estaba pero Orihime se interpuso en el camino

-Ve y búscala, no quiero encontrarme de nuevo con esa cosa

-Que ya se fue

-Pero podría volver

-Ya olvídalo

-¿No la mataras?

-No

-Bien – encaminándose al segundo piso, luego de que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, bajó con otro par de sandalias y se fue a tomar su bolso dispuesta a irse, Ichigo nuevamente quedó extrañado por el comportamiento

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al supermercado, comprar un insecticida ya que no la quieres matar – abriendo la puerta

-Pero ya te dije que se fue, no sé a dónde

-No importa, es mejor estar prevenido – cerrando la puerta

-No tiene caso… - regresando ahora si a lo que iba

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Varios minutos habían pasado desde el pequeño encuentro entre el insecto y Orihime, Ichigo sin más opción que la de acomodar las cosas, terminada de hacerlo, en eso venían entrando Rukia Y Renji, peleando como era costumbre entre ellos.

-Te dije que lo estacionaras más cerca, ahora por tú culpa me quemé, mira – reclamaba Rukia presionando uno de sus dedos en el brazo, en la zona que tenía colorada, demostrándole al pelirrojo la evidencia

-Qué más esperabas estando en la playa Rukia, ¿pensabas que te ibas a blanquear más?

-Claro que no, sólo que no era el momento para el bronceado, ahora quedaré más bronceada de unos lados que de otros

-Como digas Rukia – dijo el chico en lo que entraba a la casa – Ichigo – al verlo en la cocina acomodando las cosas - ¿Y Orihime-san?

-Se fue – guardando lo que quedaba de la última bolsa

-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? – interrogaba Rukia después de haberse olvidado de su pequeño mal

-Al supermercado

-¿Qué olvidó ahora? – continuó Renji con el interrogatorio

-Un insecticida

-¿Para qué? – seguía Rukia preguntando

-¿Para qué más puede servir un insecticida Rukia? – ahora la cuestionaba Renji a ella con sarcasmo

-No molestes Renji

-Conoció una nueva amiga pero parece que no le agradó

-Déjame adivinar… - decía Rukia – una cucaracha – dijeron ahora ella y Renji al unísono, Ichigo sólo se les quedó mirando con una ceja alzada

-¿Tan obvia es?

-Sólo en ciertos casos – respondió Renji en lo que iba a buscar algo en la nevera

-Pero así es ella – continuó Rukia quien se dirigía hacia el segundo piso

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Después de que por fin encontró en el supermercado su "artillería", regresó satisfecha de que tiene lo que necesita, en el trayecto al supermercado se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta entre ellos, al menos para poder pasarla bien todos y sobretodo, olvidar por unos momentos eso que la hacia sentir triste.

-Deja de pensar en ello Orihime, no quieres arruinar tus vacaciones o ¿si? – se regañaba a sí misma en su camino a casa – no, claro que no, así que no más, al menos durante tus vacaciones, si que eres masoquista

Ya atardecía y estaba llegando a la casa, venía cargando unas bolsas en las cuales traía todo lo que creía que ocuparía para realizar la fiesta entre ellos, cuando entró, no vio ni escuchó a nadie por lo que supuso que tuvieron que haberse ido a algún lado, primero que todo, se fue a cambiar, se puso una enagua que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas de color turquesa y una blusa blanca, sin algo que se lo impidiera, comenzó a realizar la tarea, fumigó por todos lados, pero antes, llevó lo que compró para la fiesta para afuera donde se encontraba la parrilla, una mesa y extrañamente una motocicleta BMW S1000 RR negra, se pregunta de quien podría ser la misma pero decide ignorarla, eso sí, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle nada a la máquina que se encontraba en el lado de atrás de la casa.

Cuando terminó de fumigar, se dirigió hacia atrás de la casa para comenzar ella con lo que era la comida, intentaba encender la parrilla, se le dificultaba pero poco a poco lo iba logrando, por hacer el intento, quedó llena de carbón parte de su cara y sus manos, en eso, iba llegando el trío después de haber dado una caminata por la orilla de la playa, sintieron un olor a quemado que provenía de la parte de atrás de la casa, apresuraron su paso para ver qué era lo que sucedía y vieron a Orihime arrodillada, moviendo un plato plástico para poder encender más la llama.

-Orihime ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Rukia preocupada

-Intento encender la parrilla

-Pero ¿para qué?

-Hagamos una fiesta – dijo ella todavía llena de carbón y sonriendo

Todos se le quedaron viendo un poco extrañados por la idea pero al parecer no era mala, Rukia apoyó a la chica y pues, los dos chicos no tuvieron de otra que ayudar también.

-Rukia-san, ¿podrías encargarte de preparar algunos bocadillos?, Renji-san, ¿tú de cortar las carnes?, no soy buena en eso y tú chico serio, ¿de… - interrumpiéndose por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza con la parrilla por intentar ponerse en pie - … ¡AUCH!...de alistar la mesa? – pedía en lo que tocaba la parte lastimada de su cabeza – todo está en esa mesa – señalando a la mencionada

Ichigo se preguntaba que por qué tenía que hacer él lo que le dijeran, especialmente esa chica quien parecía ser algo extraña, estaba acostumbrado que nadie se metiera con él, su reputación así lo permitía pero al parecer, había alguien quien si se metía con él de una forma algo peculiar. Extrañamente, sin renegar, se fue a buscar lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su tarea.

Rukia y Renji se le quedaron mirando, verlo como iba a hacer lo que Orihime le pidió sin decir palabra alguna, como si fuera un hombre bien amansado, sólo se miraron entre ellos, con una mirada de complicidad.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Renji?

-Eso creo Rukia – mirando nuevamente a Ichigo con una sonrisa en plena acción – va a ser interesante

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este segundo, puede que quedara un poco lento pero es parte de, más adelante se le irá metiendo más cosas - esperamos-...

Lamento la demora pero es que, al menos yo estoy de vuelta con las clases y ahora más que nunca requiero más tiempo, por lo que lo más probable sea que me atrase con las actualizaciones de los dos fics.

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y los que comentaron el anterior, la verdad que emociona mucho, esperamos más reviews ^^.

Sin más que agregar, que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Milagrosamente estoy de regreso por estos lados, dejándoles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia._

**Disclaimer: aplicado  
**

* * *

**- 3**** -**

Sin nada que decir, todos comenzaron a hacer sus tareas, Orihime de prender la fogata, Rukia de preparar los bocadillos, Renji de cortar las carnes e Ichigo de preparar la mesa, hablaban entre ellos mientras lo hacían, principalmente Rukia y Renji que no dejaban de pelear por cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, Orihime aún hacía distancia entre ella y el pelinaranja, pensaba que si quería mantener las cosas en paz, sería mejor no hablarle después de lo sucedido, sólo lo haría si fuera necesario, de todas formas pensaba que él no le hablaría después de todo.

Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, Renji se encargó de la parrillada, mientras que Ichigo iba por las cervezas, las cuales nunca podrían faltar en una fiesta y las dos mujeres se fueron a la orilla del mar.

En lo que caminaban las dos chicas, Rukia notó que Orihime había estado un poco callada desde hacía un rato, ella era alegre pero ahora, estaba muy callada, algo metida en sus pensamientos.

-Estás muy callada Orihime – volteando a verla en lo que se acercaban a la orilla - ¿está todo bien?

Ella la miró en silencio, no quería preocuparla por lo que estaba pensando, así que prefirió decirle una pequeña mentira aunque en el fondo fuera verdad.

-Estoy bien Rukia-san – sonriéndole falsamente – es sólo que no quiero hablar mucho y decir algo que pueda causar problemas

-¿Te refieres a Ichigo? – la miró extrañamente por la respuesta

Orihime volteó su vista al frente, para luego bajarla un poco en lo que mantenían su caminata para luego contestarle.

-Si, sé que no le agrado para nada así que pensé que lo mejor sería mantener la distancia y no hablar demasiado

-No te preocupes por él – moviendo su mano de un lado a otro – Ichigo es un amargado por naturaleza, eso es algo que no se puede cambiar y no por eso tienes que cambiar tú Orihime – se puso en frente de ella con las manos en la cadera, como tipo de reprimenda

-Pero Rukia-san…

-Pero nada – fingiendo seriedad – Ichigo es Ichigo y tú eres tú, no por ello vas a dejar de ser tú misma

Orihime sabía la clase de chica que era Rukia, así que no tendría caso seguir discutiendo con ella, lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente.

-Está bien Rukia-san, lo intentaré – dijo ya resignada pero ante eso, recibió una mirada seria por parte de la pequeña – l-lo haré – con una gota en su frente

-Así se habla – sonriéndole – ven, vamos a bañarnos un rato – corriendo hacia el mar

-P-Pero no tengo puesto el vestido de baño

-Deja de quejarte tanto y vamos ya – Rukia se devolvió para llevársela consigo a fuerza

Definitivamente el pelear con Rukia, no tenía caso…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Ichigo ahora era quien se encargaba de mantener encendido el fuego de la parrilla mientras Renji cortaba más carne, aún seguía algo sorprendido de que Ichigo no hubiera dicho nada en cuanto Orihime lo puso a hacer algo, se suponía que él no recibía órdenes de nadie pero esta vez no reprochó ni se quejó de nada, lo hizo todo sin decir palabra alguna, como si estuviera amansado

Renji lo miraba de reojo, Ichigo estaba algo callado, no era raro pero había ocasiones que hablaba de algo, Renji continuó mirándolo de reojo pero Ichigo sintió la mirada de él encima, así que por fin decidió hablar.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Ichigo medio volviéndose a ver a su amigo

-No, sólo que me sorprendiste – respondió en lo que seguía cortando

-¿Por qué? – Ichigo regresando a lo suyo

-Porque no dijiste nada cuando Orihime-san te dijo qué hacer

-No es para tanto – continuó en tono serio

-Una chica te dijo qué hacer y no renegaste por ello y aún así ¿no es para tanto? – volteó a ver sorprendido

-Sólo exageras – dijo indiferente

-¿No será que el gran Ichigo Kurosaki esta siendo ablandado por la hermosa Orihime-san? - mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa

Ichigo lo miró en silencio y de forma tranquila, ya se había calmado y pensaba que sólo se trataba de otra de sus bromas.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Renji un poco incómodo por la mirada del pelinaranja -¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Hablas en serio? – nuevamente Ichigo volteó a verlo tranquilamente, esa tranquilidad ponía nervioso al pelirrojo

-Claro que hablo en serio – se volteó a verlo con una cerveza en la mano - ¿tengo cara de payaso? – Ichigo lo miró con una ceja levantada – no me respondas – Renji había captado la seña de Ichigo

-El andar con Rukia te ha afectado más de lo normal – Ichigo se fue por una cerveza también, para luego abrirla y comenzar a beberla

-No le veo nada de malo el que te fijes en Orihime-san – volteando a ver donde estaban las dos mujeres – ella es una gran persona – Ichigo lo miró en lo que él hablaba – es muy amable, alegre y divertida, sin mencionar que hermosa

-... – Ichigo permaneció en silencio, recordó lo del día anterior y su accidente con ella, pensaba que a Renji se le había olvidado mencionar lo loca también – talvez para ti – prosiguió antes de tomar de su cerveza

-Estoy seguro que para ti también lo será en cuanto la conozcas, sólo necesitas el tiempo y te darás cuenta tú mismo de ello – mirando hacia donde se encontraban ellas, sólo que Rukia si estaba metida en el mar, Orihime prefirió sentarse en la arena

Ichigo imitó a Renji y dirigió su mirada hacia ellas, había depositado su vista en la pelinaranja, quien les daba la espalda a los dos, en lo poco que notó de ella, podría decirse que al menos aparentaba ser alguien tranquila, pensó en lo que dijo Renji, que era muy alegre pero si lo pensaba, ella se veía algo 'callada', cosa que no coincidía en la descripción de su amigo, pero en fin, ¿Por qué tendría que importarle a él?

Continuó sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Renji continuó hablando.

-Sólo que… - hizo una pausa, Ichigo lo miró por eso – se ve algo extraña

-_Es extraña_ – se dijo para sí Ichigo quitándole importancia

-Se ve algo diferente, no es la misma que conozco, se ve algo…triste – eso último lo dijo con un poco de pesar, tanto él como Rukia sabían talvez porqué se veía así

Eso era un tema muy personal de ella y Renji pensó que no sería bueno andar divulgando esa clase de cosas, mejor prefirió desviarse un poco para evitar problemas a futuro.

-Pero debe ser porque la intimidas con tu cara Ichigo – sonriendo en la espera de la cara de molestia que él pondría

Si conocía a Ichigo podía adivinar que haría una mueca de disgusto junto con algunas palabras de molestia pero esta vez se llevó otra sorpresa al no recibirlas, bueno al menos las palabras ya que el pelinaranja, simplemente lo miró con el ceño un poco más fruncido de lo normal, al parecer sus vacaciones serían un poco diferentes, primero Orihime permanecía mucho tiempo callada y algo triste – cosa que era muy extraño en ella – y ahora Ichigo no decía ni se molestaba como en otras ocasiones que él lo molestaba...definitivamente iban a ser muy diferentes.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Después de un tiempo, en el que Rukia al menos disfrutó del mar y de que Orihime al menos se haya mojado los pies sólo que no fue del todo así ya que Rukia aprovechó el que ella decidiera mojarlos, la empapó en gran parte, quería que ella sonriera como lo hacía antes, que fuera la Orihime que conocía, ambas regresaban a la cabaña, habían esperado a que Renji terminara con la parrillada y luego que él les había hecho una señal, por fin disfrutarían de la comida que se había preparado, ya la noche comenzaba, justo a tiempo pensó la pequeña.

Ella se acercaba corriendo en dirección a los dos hombres, algo animada, Orihime por su parte, se adentraba en la casa, su humor no había cambiado mucho, aún seguía pensando en lo que le quitaba la tranquilidad, no quería preocuparlos más – a Rukia y a Renji –, por esa razón, se fue directo a cambiarse de ropa, eso le daría algo de tiempo para calmarse y tratar de fingir normalidad.

-¿Ya está todo listo? – mirando la mesa con la comida lista

-Si, todo listo – Renji estaba sentado enfrente a donde ella se encontraba - ¿Dónde está Orihime-san? – preguntó al ver que no aparecía

-Venía detrás de mí – mirando hacia atrás

-Debe de estar cambiándose de ropas – Ichigo formaba parte de la conversación de forma indiferente, se encontraba sentado a un lado de la mesa, con los ojos cerrados

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, por fin Ichigo comenzaba a notarla al menos, era un gran avance en él.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo Rukia – dijo Renji tomando de su cerveza

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó algo molesta – ¿Qué hay de malo en que esté así?

-Podrías llenar la comida de arena – continuó Ichigo con su misma expresión

-Él lo dijo – Renji lo señalaba con su cerveza en mano

-Par de amargados – respondió ella tomando una de las brochetas antes de irse

-Parece una niña – decía Renji algo divertido ya que no lo escuchaba en lo que tomaba

-Así es como te gusta – Ichigo decía indiferente

Ante ese comentario, Renji escupió lo que tenía en la boca, reaccionó justo al momento de escupirlo ya que se giró un poco y lo tiró todo, al menos gracias a eso, la comida estaba a salvo.

-¿D-De qué hablas? – sonrojado, como si no fuera con él la cosa, Ichigo lo miró tranquilo

-Sabes a qué me refiero

-C-Claro que no, explícate

-Olvídalo mejor – Ichigo suspiró resignado

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Por otro lado, Orihime quien venía bajando las escaleras, ahora aparentaba al menos estar más alegre, había decidido no preocupar a sus amigos ni ella misma, era tiempo de al menos olvidar ciertas cosas aunque fuera por unos días, ya cambiada, se dirigía a la puerta trasera, ahora vestía una blusa blanca de tirantes con un pantalón holgado de color verde musgo, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, ya con una sonrisa en el rostro, iba de camino cuando se encontró con Rukia, quien se comía la brocheta que se había llevado consigo.

-Orihime – dijo al verla ya cambiada – que rápido te cambiaste

-Jejeje… - se pasaba la mano por la cabeza - ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a cambiarme – siguiendo su camino – en un momento los veo – salió corriendo hacia las escaleras

-De acuerdo – respondió ella en lo que la veía irse

Cuando ella desapareció, Orihime continuó con su camino, iba un tanto nerviosa ya que ahí estaría Ichigo, pensó en hacer más lento su paso y así lo hizo, poco a poco se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos, trataría de hacer bien las cosas, no quería problemas y la idea de no hablar demasiado estaba en mente todavía, con esas ideas fijas, llegó.

-Lamento la demora – se acercaba con cuidado, como si le fuera a pasar algo con el hacerlo

-No te preocupes por eso Orihime-san – Renji trataba de animarla un poco – vamos, siéntate – le señalaba la silla de enfrente

-Gracias – tomando asiento, cuando lo hizo, miró la comida que ya estaba lista - ¡Se ve delicioso Renji-san! - exclamó emocionada

-Gracias – agradeció el pelirrojo – pero el crédito no es sólo mío, aquí –señalando a Ichigo – la naranja agria me ayudó a preparar todo

-Oye – reclamó Ichigo por el nuevo apodo

-Y-Ya veo – prosiguió Orihime con una gota en su frente – de todas formas los felicito, todo se ve delicioso y apuesto que así sabe también

-Eso merece una brocheta extra Orihime-san – dijo Renji alzando su pulgar

-Que bien, lo tendré en mente para la próxima vez – Orihime le seguía la corriente a su amigo mostrándole una sonrisa

-_Parece ser que ya es la misma de antes_ – se decía Renji mentalmente al notar el cambio de humor de la pelinaranja

En ese momento, llegaba Rukia ya cambiada y con varias cervezas en la mano, lista para comenzar la fiesta.

-¡Listo! – Llegaba la pequeña en lo que ponía las botellas en la mesa – ahora si podemos comenzar – tomando una que ya había abierto y tomando un poco para luego dejar salir un pequeño eructo

En cuanto lo hizo, los demás se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos – más que todo el par naranja, Renji ya había sido testigo de ello tiempo atrás – del comportamiento de ella, no se esperaban que fuera a hacer eso.

-Rukia-san – dijo Orihime luego de presenciar el eructo

-¿Qué? – Mirándola – no tiene nada de malo el hacerlo

-Si pero nunca pensé que lo hicieras – continuó Orihime un poco menos asombrada ahora

-Lo sé, por eso me gusta hacerlo, siempre es divertido ver la reacción de las personas cuando lo hago – mostrándole una sonrisa

-La verdad no sé por qué me sorprendí, ya me hacía la idea de que eras así y aún sabiéndolo, lo lograste Rukia – comentó Ichigo quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento

-Gracias por tus halagos Ichigo – sonriéndole también – bien, mejor comencemos – sentándose – me muero de hambre

-Opino lo mismo, ¡Comencemos! – apoyaba Renji todo animado levantando su cerveza

-¡Si! – siguió Rukia haciendo lo mismo

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Luego de un rato, ya de noche, con una brisa fresca y con un cielo despejado, la cosa se ponía más animada, principalmente entre Rukia y Renji quienes eran los que más tonteras hacían gracias a las cervezas que Rukia llevó consigo, Orihime no estaba acostumbrada a tomar ninguna clase de licor, por lo que prefería llevar las cosas tranquilas, Ichigo aunque él si hubiera tomado un par, se mantenía calmado, mirando a los dos locos hacer el ridículo, ya que el 'preciado' líquido les estaba haciendo efecto.

Rukia veía que Orihime permanecía ahí, tranquila, sin disfrutar 'su idea', había notado también que no había probado ni un poco del licor, así que tomó una botella y se la pasó.

-Orihime, stás muy ca…shada – decía un tanto borracha ofreciéndole la botella – vams, prueba un po…co

-¿Eh? – Orihime estaba sorprendida por el ofrecimiento que le hacía su amiga – n-no creo que sea buena idea Rukia-san, nunca he tomado antes

-Vams Ori…- con hipo – hime, no seas aguafiestas – pasándole la botella – sólo – con hipo otra vez – bebe un poco

Orihime no estaba convencida de hacerlo, nunca había tomado en su vida aunque perteneciera a clase alta, no sabía las consecuencias que todo ello traería consigo, por ello no estaba segura de hacerlo.

Ichigo miraba cómo Rukia le insistía a Orihime a hacerlo, si nunca lo había hecho, sería mejor que no lo intentara y menos a presión, por ese motivo, aunque pareciere increíble, salió en su ayuda.

-Déjala en paz Rukia, si no quiere hacerlo, no tienes porqué presionarla – dijo seriamente el chico – así que no la molestes

Orihime se quedó sorprendida porque él la ¿defendía?, Rukia lo miró con una expresión cansada – por el efecto del alcohol –, pensaba en no hacerle caso a Ichigo y así lo hizo.

-No te…mtas Ichgo, sto es ntre esha y sh-sho – señalándolo o eso creía ella ya que no veía claramente – va…mos Orihime, prue…ba n po…co

-Rukia basta – volvió a decir Ichigo

Aunque Ichigo no se llevara bien con Orihime, le molestaba que Rukia tratara de meterle la idea de la cerveza, si no quería hacerlo, Rukia no tenía porqué seguirle insistiendo, además, no sabrían qué efecto podría tener en ella luego.

Orihime se tensó por el ambiente que se estaba formando, no quería causar problemas ya que esa fue su idea inicial, si tan sólo darle un probadita evitaría tal situación, pues lo haría, no creía que fuera a pasar algo malo.

-E-Está bien Rukia-san, l-la probaré – decía no muy convencida

-Así s-se hab…la Orihi – con hipo – me – entregándole la botella

Orihime la tomaba con duda, no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero era la única manera de salir de todo esa situación, sentía el par de miradas que tenía encima, la de Rukia en espera de la respuesta principalmente, Ichigo la miraba seriamente, no creía que en realidad fuera a hacerlo y menos si nunca antes había tomado pero si lo hacía, sería su problema, no el de él.

Una vez más, volteó a ver la botella que ahora tenía en sus manos, sin pensarlo más, cerrando los ojos, se la llevó a la boca, dándole un gran trago al líquido, cuando lo tragó y sintió el sabor, le dio asco, quería escupirlo pero ya había sido algo tarde.

-Sabe horrible – limpiándose su boca con su mano

-¡Ahhh! – Dijo Rukia sorprendida – e…so lo dices poque n…no l-la habí…as probdo ants p-pero t la de…jo por s-si la que…res – dándose la vuelta con un poco de dificultad, comenzó a caminar – voy a ve…r don…de sta Renji

Los dos pelinaranjas se le quedaron mirando en lo que se iba la chica, Orihime aún sentía el sabor amargo en su garganta, se giró en busca de algo para que el mal sabor se le fuera pero al hacerlo, miró a Ichigo por un breve momento, él la estaba mirando seriamente, ella se sintió un poco incómoda con su mirada, por lo que no tuvo de otra que apartar la suya.

-No tenías porqué beberlo si no querías – dijo Ichigo con el mismo semblante, con voz seria también

-B-Bueno, sino lo hacía, ella continuaría insistiendo con lo mismo – nerviosa, se atrevió a mirar al chico, el cual, aún tenía su seria mirada en ella, haciendo que el nerviosismo aumentara

-Como sea – volteándose – si nunca has tomado, será mejor que no lo intentes ahora, no sabes qué podría pasar – caminando

Esa advertencia llamó la atención de Orihime, en especial porque él se la daba, creyó que lo mejor sería hacerle caso, no sabía cómo podría terminar y además, pensó que sólo era una advertencia, no tenía nada de especial que Ichigo se la diera, sería talvez para que no causara problemas o así lo vio ella.

Ichigo continuó con su caminar hacia algún lugar de la playa, Orihime se preguntó por qué se iba y no quería quedarse sin la respuesta.

-E-Espera – llamó ella, atrayendo la atención del chico - ¿a dónde vas?

-A caminar – volteándose para seguir caminando – esto está más aburrido que una reunión de Byakuya

Al escuchar ese nombre, Orihime abrió sus ojos, recordó rápidamente lo que ese nombre traía consigo, eso era parte de lo que quería olvidar al menos durante ese viaje a la playa que Rukia había organizado pero al parecer, no podría aunque quisiera, era algo difícil de dejar de lado y tratar de enfocarse en otras cosas.

Un poco desanimada, regresó a la mesa y tomó asiento, mirando todo el desastre que había y miró la botella que Rukia le había entregado, se le quedó mirando un momento y luego llevó su mirada al par que estaba a varios metros frente a ella, veía como disfrutaban entre ellos de los momentos más tontos que tenían y todo gracias a ese líquido amarillo que estaba frente a ella, lo miró nuevamente y lo pensó hasta que se decidió.

-Creo que por una vez no vaya a pasar nada malo – se dijo en voz alta en lo que tomaba la botella y la llevaba a su boca, ignorando completamente el consejo que Ichigo le había dado – aquí voy – dándole un trago, sólo que faltó poco para que lo escupiera

El sabor era muy amargo para ella pero luego le dio varios más hasta que le agarró un poco el gusto, así continuó hasta que le quedaba muy poco, cuando en ese momento llegaban Rukia y Renji a duras penas por mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué ha…ces Orih…ime? – Preguntó Renji al ver que se tomaba un poco de cerveza

-Po…r fin t de…cidist, asi s-se ha...ce comp – hipo – añera – tratando de sentarse con una botella en su mano

-Quie…ro má…s – dijo Orihime un tanto afectada ya que se había bebido dos cervezas seguidas y para alguien que nunca había tomado, el efecto le llegó rápido

-Ten – le ofreció Rukia poco consiente de lo que hacían

Orihime la tomó y comenzó a beberla de forma seguida, la botella estaba casi llena y cuando terminó de beber, la dejó por menos de la mitad, Rukia hablaba algo con Renji, Orihime no prestaba nada de atención en la conversación, su mente estaba sumida en la situación que quería olvidar, con eso en mente, continuó tomando lo que restaba de la cerveza.

En el momento en que terminó de beber, dejó la botella de lado y le arrebató la de Renji, éste estaba algo adormecido, motivo por el cual, no se dio cuenta del 'robo', Rukia ya estaba dormida en el hombro del chico después de tanto hablar y hablar quién sabe qué cosas, así que ninguno se daba cuenta de nada.

Orihime se había quedado mirando un punto de manera un tanto perdida, un poco desanimada, después de todo, si había recordado lo que quería olvidar, para ella era algo difícil de dejar pasar, se sentía muy presionada, cada día que pasaba, era un día más de presión ya que pronto tendría que hacerse cargo de muchas responsabilidades.

Se levantó de forma torpe de dónde estaba sentada, con el efecto del alcohol en ella, ¿Cómo no?, era principiante en ese mundo, no era de esperar menos aunque de alguna forma, estaba un poco conciente a la vez, cuando logró ponerse en pie, miró al par que tenía en frente, la escena que le ofrecían era un poco lamentable, Renji durmiendo con la cabeza hacia atrás y con la boca abierta mientras que Rukia, quien se había movido, se apoyó en la mesa, con el brazo estirado como soporte para su cabeza que estaba de medio lado y también con la boca abierta agregando un poco de saliva que salía de ella.

Los miró por un momento y pensó en la forma en la que ella podía terminar también pero alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa, quería sentir más la brisa nocturna y escuchar el mar un poco, por esa razón se dirigió al lugar para poder estar tranquila.

Ella caminaba sin prestar mucha atención por donde la llevaban sus pies, dejaría que ellos se encargaran de eso, miraba sus pies avanzar pero sin darles importancia, Ichigo quien se había alejado del grupo, se encontraba acostado bajo una de las palmeras que estaban cerca de la orilla del mar mirando el cielo, estaba concentrado en su labor hasta que un sonido lo alejó de ella.

Giró su cabeza en dirección de donde provino el sonido y se encontró con la pelinaranja que caminada a unos metros de él, un poco tambaleándose y lento, se sentó rápidamente al notar que se acercaba cada vez más a la orilla, por lo que podía deducir, diría que estaba borracha después de que le advirtió el no hacerlo, pero claro, teniendo a Rukia para meterle la idea, no era de extrañarse.

Orihime miraba las olas llegar a la orilla, quería sentir el agua en sus pies, por esa razón, continuó caminando en dirección a ellas, cuando lo hizo, se quedó en pie, mirando el agua ir y venir y pasar entre sus pies, como era de noche, la temperatura del agua era un poco fría, y al hacer contacto, se estremeció un poco pero continuó adentrándose un poco más.

Ichigo la miraba un poco inquieto, aunque no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que ella hiciere, era peligroso que se metiera aunque fuera un poco, no sabía en qué momento podría aparecer una ola y hacerla caer y más en su estado.

Sin pensarlo, se levantó rápidamente y se encaminó un poco hacia donde ella se encontraba que no era muy lejos y la llamó.

-Oye tú – dijo él seriamente en lo que se acercaba, ella simplemente lo volteó a ver en silencio – sal de ahí – ordenó

Orihime no hizo nada, sólo lo miró pero luego, agachó su mirada hacia el frente, sintiendo como el agua la empapaba cada vez más, ya que la marea crecía poco a poco, Ichigo se le quedó mirando en espera de que obedeciera pero ella no hacía nada, no obedecía y sólo miraba hacia abajo.

-Oye, que salgas de ahí – repitió un poco más fuerte por si no había entendido bien

Pero nada, Orihime permanecía en pie, como si esperara algo, aún con la mirada hacia abajo, sintiendo como las olas la empapaban más, Ichigo se molestó porque lo ignoraban – a pesar que estaba medio ebria –, él no tenía porqué hacer algo pero sabía en el estado en el que la pelinaranja estaba y era bastante peligroso como para dejarlo pasar.

Así que sin más, comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, por suerte no estaba muy adentrada de la orilla, se mojaría un poco pero nada que fuera a pasar a más, cuando se adentró, Orihime no hacía nada aún, seguía con la mirada perdida hacia abajo, cuando él ya estaba a centímetros de ella, la tomó por el brazo fuerte y la giró para que lo mirara a los ojos pero ella mantenía la mirada gacha, su expresión era triste y sus ojos un tanto cristalinos.

Ichigo lo notó al instante y se sintió un poco mal por ello, no creía que fuera algo que fuera generado por el efecto de la bebida, más bien, era algo más profundo por así decirlo, su tristeza no era algo pasajera, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-Salgamos de aquí – dijo él en un tono más suave cuando iba a darse la vuelta con ella aún tomada del brazo pero ella se deshizo del agarre, con el mismo semblante que tenía en un principio

Ichigo volteó a verla calmadamente, miró que su expresión no había cambiado en nada, más bien, su mirada se hizo más brillante y al parecer, estaba conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

-Déjame – dijo ella mirando hacia abajo, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante la reacción de ella, Orihime seguía derramando una que otra lágrima sin siquiera mirarlo, se sentía muy mal en el fondo, quería estar sola y en ese lugar pero al parecer, no la dejarían así como así.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Ichigo la tomó de la mano dispuesto a llevársela con él hacia la orilla pero ella se negaba, volvió a deshacer el agarre, Ichigo quería dejarla ahí donde estaba pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, prefirió hacerle caso a ese pensamiento e insistió en llevársela consigo, sólo que ésta vez, lo haría un poco más rudo.

Dio un par de pasos hacia ella hasta quedar de frente, Orihime lo miró por un instante, ella estaba entre enojada y triste, mientras que él tenía su ceño un tanto marcado pero tranquilo, al momento, ella le apartó la mirada hacia un lado, él suspiró un tanto cansado, seguía repitiéndose mentalmente el por qué lo hacía pero para eso tendría tiempo después.

Un poco cansado, sin siquiera pensarlo y menos pedir permiso, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó colocándola sobre su hombro derecho, ella ante esa acción, se coloró ya que no se esperaba eso por parte del pelinaranja y a la vez, hacía otro de sus intentos por bajarse, sólo que esta vez, le resultaría un poco más difícil siendo sujetada por la cintura con fuerza, tendría que buscar la forma de cómo soltarse.

-Suéltame – habló un poco molesta en lo que comenzaba a dar patadas, Ichigo la ignoró – que me sueltes te digo – haciendo un poco de fuerza con sus manos en su hombro pero Ichigo la sujetó más fuerte

-Cálmate ¿quieres? – comenzando a caminar despacio para evitar que cayeran al mar ya que ella seguía moviéndose

-Más vale que me sueltes ahora mismo – seguía insistiendo

-No lo haré hasta que estemos fuera del mar – habló en lo que comenzaba a enojarse, Orihime lo estaba sacando de sus casillas - ¿en qué crees que estas pensando? – serio

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Eso – haciendo una pausa – no te incumbe – lo dijo con su voz baja y con tristeza ya que recordó nuevamente

Ichigo se detuvo un momento ya casi en la orilla al notar el tono de ella, se preguntaba porqué ella actuaba de esa manera, no creía que fuera por el encuentro que tuvieron con respecto a la moto, no era motivo suficiente para ponerse es esas, y si lo fuera, sería una razón estúpida para estar así pero dejó de lado tal pensamiento al recordar la mirada que tenía hace unos instantes, una tristeza genuina.

Orihime al percatarse de que Ichigo se había detenido, al hacerlo, 'bajó su guardia' y aprovechó para bajarse de él pero Ichigo notó el intento por zafarse y fue cuando trató de sujetarla más fuerte.

Era una especie de lucha en ver quien vencería en ese juego de 'sujeta y zafa', ella se sentía incómoda por tal posición, se movía cada vez más hasta que empezó a ganar terreno, en una de sus jugadas, por moverse tanto, hizo que Ichigo perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo los dos, él seguía sujetándola de la cintura, sus rostros estaban ahora casi a la misma altura, sólo que Orihime mantenía el suyo escondido sobre el hombro del chico y sin moverse.

-Te dije que te… - decía Ichigo en lo que trataba de levantar su cabeza algo enojado pero su frase fue acortada por un sollozo que provino de la chica

Al notarlo, todo ese enojo que estaba a punto de ser liberado en ella se desvaneció al escucharla llorar, ella aún permanecía sobre él, importándole poco o nada la posición ahora, había contenido mucho sus deseos de desahogarse y al parecer, ya no pudo más.

Ichigo se quedó callado por unos instantes en lo que intentaba levantarse un poco con ella encima ya que no hacía intento alguno para quitarse de él, las bebidas le habían afectado más de lo que imaginó y ahora el chico era el pañuelo de ella.

Ella parecía entender que Ichigo se quería levantar, así que ella misma, se le quitó de encima para permanecer sentada en la arena, toda mojada a causa de la caída, él se sentaba frente a ella, con su ceño aún marcado pero permaneciendo en silencio, la miró por unos instantes en lo que ella continuaba llorando, ya que no había cesado de hacerlo, Ichigo se sintió un poco incómodo en esa situación y prefirió hablar.

-Oye – haciendo una pausa - ¿estás bien? – sabía que no pero ¿Qué se puede decir en esos casos?

Ella se quedó en silencio aún sollozando, él suspiró molesto en lo que volteaba de lado su cabeza, hablar con ella no tendría caso alguno o eso pensó hasta que ella dijo algo.

-N-No – manteniendo la cabeza gacha, no quería que la viera en ese estado ya que estaba algo conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo

Él la miró unos instantes antes de comenzar a levantarse para ir dentro de la cabaña, ella permaneció en la misma posición.

-Vamos a dentro – ya levantado, en lo que la miraba seriamente mientras varias gotas bajaban por su cabello

No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la pelinaranja, continuaba llorando y sollozando a la vez, cansado, no esperaría a que ella decidiera hacerle caso, así que se agachó y la levantó entre sus brazos, ella lo sujetó de la camisa que se había pegado a su cuerpo, no lo volteó a ver y no tenía ánimos de seguir peleando con él, así que se quedó callada.

Él comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos, al menos no tendría que luchar otra vez, los dos iban en silencio, Ichigo pensó que no sería bueno reclamarle en ese momento, la tontería que pensaba, ella no se sentía bien como para mencionarlo y lo dejó así.

Entró a la casa por la puerta de atrás ya que la del frente estaba cerrada, pasó al lado del par que dormía en la mesa de afuera, vio lo patéticos que se veían los dos juntos – tal para cual – pensó al verlos, los ignoró y continuó con su camino.

Con cuidado, subió las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de ella, llegó y entró, se acercó al camarote pero antes de bajarla, lo pensó.

-¿Estarás bien aquí? – la miró calmadamente, ella asintió soltándolo, ya que hasta el momento, no lo había hecho

Al tener la respuesta que necesitaba, accedió a bajarla y a acomodarla en el camarote de abajo, ella se quedó quieta, no lo miró ni dijo nada, su rostro seguía oculto por su cabello, no quería que la viera llorar, Ichigo le colocó una sábana para luego partir, no sin antes mirarla por última vez, ubicado en el marco de la puerta, la cerró, dejándola en completo silencio.

Orihime mantenía su mirada en el lugar por el que Ichigo había desaparecido, en lo que una lágrima más bajaba por un lado del rostro, se sentía cansada y en el fondo, mal porque todo haya sucedido de esa manera, si tan sólo hubiera seguido en consejo que el pelinaranja le dio, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-¿_Por qué tuvo que suceder así?...Sora – _se dijo mentalmente en lo que cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño

Al menos de esa manera, podría olvidar todos sus males, esperando descansar y recuperarse para volver a lo mismo de siempre una vez más.

* * *

_Hasta aquí este tercer capítulo._

_Lamentamos mucho la mega, hiper y recontra demora pero es que fue por mi culpa más que todo, primero:se me habían escapado las ideas principalmente y segundo, me emocioné completamente con el otro fic, el cual preferí terminarlo antes de que pasara lo mismo que con este, les pido disculpas en mi nombre._

_También agradecemos la paciencia que tuvieron para con este fic, los reviews, comentarios, consejos, etc, en fin, gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes._

_Ehime y yo prometemos ir avanzando poco a poco con esto ya que no queremos que se tarde demasiado y de una vez aprovecho para decirles que pronto estaré con la Verdad Oculta, no sin antes - creo - de comenzar con un One Shot que tengo en mente, espero tenerlo listo para la otra semana._

_No quitamos más tiempo y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes ^^._


End file.
